greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Grant
Susan Grant was the assistant and secret lover of Bizzy Forbes for twenty years. History Visiting Addison Susan came along with Bizzy when she was summoned to Los Angeles to talk to Addison. Addison was shocked to find Susan kissing Bizzy and even more shocked to learn they'd been together for 20 years. ("Blowups") Cancer Bizzy called Addison in the middle of the night when Susan became sick. They then flew to Los Angeles to get Addison's help. ("Just Lose It") Susan had stage IV ovarian cancer. Addison ran tests and then had to deliver the news that the cancer had spread and there was nothing she could do. Bizzy slapped Addison and commanded Addison to save Susan's life. Addison called in Eric Rodriguez and asked for his professional advice. He agreed that there was nothing there could do, but agreed to do some research and consult with colleagues. He suggested that Addison scope her. When Addison did the scope, she saw that the tumor had spread to her liver. She suggested not doing anything, but Bizzy kept pushing, so Addison suggested using the Da Vinci Surgical System to get angles she couldn't get with her own hands. Susan agreed to try it for Bizzy. Addison brought Eric in on the surgery to use hot chemo to kill the cancer cells left behind. They were able to remove the cancer and place her port for chemo. ("If You Don't Know Me By Now") After her surgery, Susan was doing well and was discharged from the hospital. ("Heaven Can Wait") Wedding Bizzy, wanting to give Susan the wedding she wanted, had Addison plan an elaborate ceremony. When Addison went to check to see if Susan was dressed for the wedding, she discovered that Susan wasn't better. She knew that her cancer had come back and had chosen to be discharged anyway because she wanted her wedding. She said she'd signed a DNR and didn't want Addison to tell Bizzy. After the wedding, Susan collapsed. ("Heaven Can Wait") Death Susan was rushed to the hospital, where they rushed to try to save her life. She was in septic shock. They were able to stabilize her and started antibiotics. She had an infection because the chemo had destroyed her immune system. Susan then developed a clot in her lungs, but because of her DNR, Addison was unable to do anything about it. Shortly after Bizzy arrived back at the hospital, Susan died. ("Blind Love") Relationships Romantic Bizzy Forbes She had a 20 year secret relationship with Bizzy. When Bizzy and Susan returned to Los Angeles, after Susan had surgery, Bizzy told Addison that she had divorced The Captain and was marrying Susan. ("If You Don't Know Me By Now") Addison planned an elaborate wedding and the two married. ("Heaven Can Wait") When Susan died, Bizzy killed herself. ("Blind Love") Notes and Trivia *She is close in age to Addison.Blowups, 3x10 (PP) Gallery Episodic PP310SusanGrant.png|Blowups PP4x10SusanGrant.png|Just Lose It PP4x11SusanGrant.png|If You Don't Know Me By Now PP4x12SusanGrant.png|Heaven Can Wait PP4x13SusanGrant.png|Blind Love Episode Stills PP3x10-5.JPG PP3x10-7.JPG PP3x10-14.jpg PP3x10-19.jpg PP4x11-14.jpg PP4x11-15.jpg PP4x12-2.jpg PP4x12-3.jpg PP4x12-9.jpg PP4x12-19.jpg PP4x12-27.jpg PP4x12-31.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (OB/GYN) Category:Patients (Oncology)